


Out Of Place

by Cateyes315



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateyes315/pseuds/Cateyes315
Summary: Loki is bored so he pulls some pranks, he didn't plan on any of them backfiring. What will the reader do in retaliation and why are they so upset in the first place?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Out Of Place

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy reading it 😊

You walked into your room in Avengers tower and immediately something felt wrong. You couldn't place your finger on it at first as there were no immediate threats around, however as you looked closer you realized your things were out of place. As if you had put them away in the wrong place, which was impossible, considering everything had its place and it drove you crazy if something was out of place.

You turned around and were about to go ask the others if they knew anything when Nat stopped in your open doorway.

"I see he didn't listen," she said leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"What?" You asked confused and in shock.

"Apparently Loki was bored and decided to play some pranks, one of which was to rearrange things in EVERY room in the tower. I warned him to stay out of your room but obviously he didn't listen." She stated simply.

You immediately went from shocked to upset, "Where is he right now?" You asked through clenched teeth, fists at your sides.

"In the common area," she answered and quickly moved out of your way as you stormed out of your room and down the hall, rage in your eyes.

As you get to the common room you yell out, “LOKI!”, with rage in your voice.

Loki upon hearing you angrily, yelling for him tries to slip away. But it’s too little, too late as he feels someone grab the back of his collar and turn him around.

“Oh hello (Y/N), how are you today?” He asks oh so innocently.

Instead of responding you proceed to drag him down the hall back to your room, despite his protests. He asks if you can talk about it but you just growl “no” while you keep pulling him down the hall.

You finally let him go when you get back to your room but not until you’re both in the middle of your room. You stand there angrily glaring at him while he brushes himself off as he stands up.

“Well I believe that was rather uncalled for.” He said as he looked up at you.

“You think so?” You ask, still quite upset with him. “Well so was you invading MY space and MOVING EVERYTHING.”

“That’s what this is about? In that case allow me to fix it.” Loki said as he raised his hand to use his magic to put it all back the way you had it. But you grabbed his hand before he could finish the motion.

“You will fix this, but you will fix it the way I WANT.” You said as you let go of his hand.

“Of course that’s what I was about to do, put everything back how it was.” He stated as if that was obvious, yet something about the look on your face kept him from trying to use his magic again.

“That’s not exactly what I mean.” You stated while staring at him, with your arms crossed.

“Then what did you have in mind (y/n)?” He asks, getting a bit nervous.

“You’re going to put it ALL back the way it was,” you say with a mischievous smile starting to spread across your face. “By hand, you will not use ANY magic to assist you. Even the things on the high shelves and what I had hanging on the walls.”

You saw the slight fear and shock in his eyes, “How am I supposed to reach all that with no magic?”

“The same way we mortals do, those of us that can’t just fly or have magic,” you say as you pull the step stool out of your closet. “Also I assume you didn’t have help doing your pranks, so you may not have help putting everything back. You may ask Jarvis to show you where things were so it gets put EXACTLY where I had it, but that is the only help you get.”

At this point, having never seen you like this before, Loki is staring at you, mouth open wide. So you inform him you will be in the common room until he finishes and proceed to walk out of your room and down the hall.

However upon entering the common room you find you're not alone. Tony looks like he’s about to bust out laughing, but Nat glaring at him stops him. She knows why you reacted the way you did but no one else does, even though Tony would probably understand.

You simply sit on the couch with one of your favorite books you picked up off your dresser on the way out of your room. You sat there stretched out, blatantly ignoring the questioning glance from Cap, and started reading.

*a few hours later*

Loki is almost finished with putting everything back and has been wondering why you reacted so strongly when you usually laughed at his pranks. He decides to ask Jarvis.

“Jarvis, perhaps you could help me with something.” He asked as politely as he could.  
However, he got no response from the AI that Tony was so fond of. Loki shrugged his shoulders mumbling about “intelligent indeed”, when a voice from behind him shocked him.

Nat stood in the doorway glaring at Loki, when he tried to talk to Jarvis. She spoke up, “You upset (y/n) he doesn’t take kindly to that. So you can ask someone else, or you could just ask (y/n) whatever it is you were trying to find out.”

“I’m curious as to why they got so upset, they usually find my pranks funny even when aimed at them.” Loki really just couldn’t understand it.

“If you had just listened to me when I warned you to stay out of their room you wouldn’t be in this mess. Also you should look up OCD maybe that will explain where you screwed up.” She said as she walked away.

He decided to try asking Jarvis again, “Jarvis, I’m sorry I’ve upset our friend. If you could just help me understand what this OCD is and why they're upset, perhaps I can help fix this.”

After a few moments of silence he was about to give up and just look it up himself in the Library when he finished, when he heard the AI speak to him.

“OCD is a type of disorder that manifests in various ways, in (y/n)’s case things have to be put in a certain place in a certain way or it throws everything off and makes them anxious until it is replaced the way it’s supposed to be. They’ve been reading the same page in that book for the past 2 hours.” He was still annoyed with Loki but knowing he didn’t understand what his actions caused helped Jarvis want to help him fix this. “Now that book you just put on the bookshelf, was actually laying right on that nightstand. It’s one they read at night to help them relax.”

“Thank you Jarvis, I truly am sorry I upset them, next time I will definitely listen to Natasha when she tells me not to do something when it comes to (y/n). They’re a very good friend and I hope I didn’t completely ruin our friendship. How long do you think they will stay mad at me?”

“Having everything back how it belongs will definitely help. Other than that give them time to calm down and make sure you apologize to them. Make sure they know you’re genuinely sorry and not just saying it to get out of trouble with them.” Jarvis told him where to put a couple of other things and before long he was finished.

“Thank you again for your help Jarvis. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some amends to make.” Having said that he walked out of the room and toward the common area.

Everyone was sitting in the common room when he walked in and asked you to come inspect his work. You had calmed down quite a bit yet you started to get anxious as you neared your room, for fear things wouldn’t be how they belonged.  
As you walked in your room you realized you shouldn’t have worried about it being put back right, since Jarvis undoubtedly told him when he put something in the wrong place. You walked around the room inspecting everything while Loki stood inside your doorway, head hanging low in shame at upsetting you.

Walking over to stand in front of him you told him it was perfect and he could go now. However he stood there head still hanging low and shuffling his feet as if he wanted to say something. So you asked him what was on his mind.

Looking up with genuine shame and a sincere look in his eyes he apologized for his behavior. “I should’ve listened to Natasha, she warned me to leave your belongings alone. I just thought she was trying to ruin my fun, I didn’t realize how badly my actions would upset you, let alone that you couldn’t help your reaction. That doesn’t excuse my actions, if there is anything at all I can do to make it up to you no matter the cost to myself I will do whatever it takes to correct this. Even if it is to give you time and personal space.”

You were shocked at first that he seemed to know about your OCD, but when you thought about it you should’ve known Nat or Jarvis would explain just how badly he screwed up by messing up your order of things. “So, who told you, Nat or Jarvis? I’m not upset, just curious as to who got through to get a genuine apology out of you.” You added to reassure him you weren’t still angry. “I know how truly rare those are,” you added with a small smile on your face.

Seeing the smile and knowing you wouldn’t be upset with them telling him he confessed. “Well Natasha informed me I really screwed up and suggested I look up OCD and Jarviis filled in the blanks. I truly am sorry I upset you so, I thought it would be a funny prank.”

You sighed, “Well it wasn’t funny so the next time you even think about arranging my things perhaps you’ll remember this experience and leave it alone.”

“I wouldn’t dream of upsetting you so much again, especially now that I know why.” He responded and was about to say more when you both heard a voice above you.

“Y/N, Loki I’m sorry to interrupt such a genuine moment but I was asked to inform you by Lady Natasha that “supper is ready and if you don’t get your asses down here I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop them from eating your favorite chinese dish”. Jarvis informed you repeating Nat’s message using her exact words, knowing that’s exactly how she would want it to be relayed.

The two of you smiled at each other and you spoke first, “Guess we should get down to the dining room and get something to eat.”

Loki sighed, “Yes we should, knowing my oaf af a brother there won’t be much left if we don’t hurry,” He suddenly smiled and looked at you. “Would you like to make it there rather quickly?” He asked, offering his arm and a genuine smile.

“Sounds good to me, I am quite hungry,” you responded, accepting his arm with a genuine smile on your face.

“So are you still mad at me my dear friend?” He asked, looking at you before moving any further.

“I’m not as mad, but maybe a prank or two on Thor and Tony could help you get out of trouble quicker.” You responded with a mischievous look in your eyes and a big smile on your face knowing he couldn’t resist pranking those two more than most.

“Consider it done, as soon as we finish eating,” he replied with the same look on his face.

“I can handle that,” you respond, “let’s go eat then, I’m really hungry all of the sudden.”

“As am I,” he said and with a wink and a shimmer of green you and Loki were teleported into the dining room at your favorite seat of the table.


End file.
